


A Mislaid Prayer

by MercuryHomophony



Series: Behold the Field in Which I store my Headcannons (TAZ) [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Humor, M/M, this sounds dramatic. its not.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/pseuds/MercuryHomophony
Summary: Kravitz is called away from vacation for a brief meeting with his boss





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little lighthearted piece while I finish up the next chapter of Dead Backstage (which should be up tomorrow or Saturday! :D ) Enjoy!

It was... unusual, for his boss to call a meeting on such short notice.

And a shame, too. Kravitz had worked so hard to make sure he was free this weekend. He'd doubled up on his bounty work, pulling in twice the number of undead miscreants he usually collected, and finished the paperwork for all of them to boot! All so he could spend one full weekend on the moon, at the request of his... boyfriend? Flame? Taako wasn't great about labels, changing them up every time Kravitz thought he had them pinned. It was frustrating, but in a refreshing way. There was... a  _lot_ about Taako that was... refreshing.

And he'd been called away just after one of those things to meet with the Raven Queen. He'd promised the elf he would be back as soon as he could, but... the whims of the Raven Queen were not often easily satiated.

He entered her office and gave her a bow. "My Queen."

"Kravitz." He moved to sit, but she waved one hand dismissively - the guest chair sitting across the desk from her vanished. "Don't bother, I won't have you here long." 

"What can I do for you, my Queen?" 

"It's more a matter of what you can  _stop_ doing." While he puzzled that one over, she folded her hands on the desk in front of her, ichor-black nails tapping a sharp rhythm against the black oak. "Kravitz, you are one of my most loyal and dearest servants. You have led misguided souls and rehabilitated wayward troublemakers for longer than any other reaper in my employ. And for that, you have certain... privileges." 

Kravitz's dead heart sank in his chest. Had he been spending too much time amongst the living- with Taako? Was that what this was about?

If his thoughts showed on his face, she ignored them. "One of these is your contact with me. All gods receive the prayers of their followers - you know this, right?" She waited for his confused nod. "Some practitioners, we show more favor than others. Clerics who embody our wills especially well. Paladins who have done great deeds in our service. Reapers-" and she looked pointedly at him, "-who have served long, and loyal, and true. These prayers come through more clearly than any other."

"I... see?"

She hummed, a note of disappointment, and he fidgeted, suddenly deeply wishing she had allowed him to sit. "Do you?" 

"I- no, I'm afraid I don't follow." 

She sighed, rubbing her temple with one hand. "Kravitz, you devoted your service to me. I am your boss, but I'm also your god. And when you invoke your _god_ , your prayers- your intentions and desires- come through to me."

He stared at her, brow furrowed as he tried to parse exactly what she meant... when the meaning hit him like a fantasy elevator with no cable. His jaw went slack, and his eyes widened. "Oh. Oh  _no_."

"Hm. I see you  _do_ get what I mean now," she said, watching him with some amusement as he buried his face in his hands. The tips of his ears were turning red, then disappearing as he slowly turned skeletal. "While I have no issue with offering you aid when you ask for it, I don't think you truly need  _my_ help on the occasions you've been calling for me." 

His answer was a small, mortified whine that escaped from under his palms.

"And if it makes you feel any better, you're not the worst culprit. Just, please, try to watch what you say when you're... in the moment?"

Kravitz nodded furiously, still not showing his face. 

"Excellent. Now that that's done, I imagine you're going to return to your vacation weekend." That got him to peek warily through his fingers, and she smiled at him. "You've done a lot of good work, both in the entirety of your career and recently. You deserve a break every now and then, and you certainly have the vacation hours built up." Incrementally, he started to relax. "But before you go, I do have a favor to ask of you. Don't worry, it's on your way."

"Um... what is that, my Queen?"

She pulled the item from seemingly thin air - a cloth envelope, soft, ethereal blue, with patterns woven over the surface so finely that it looked like parchment. "This is from Istus. She asked if I would send it with you, to her acolyte, the elf." 

Kravitz nodded, accepting the missive. "I'll make sure he gets it," he said firmly, trying to regain his professional air while still fighting the blush that threatened to overtake him, even as a bony boy. She smiled at him.

"Thank you. You may go." 

He turned, and had just reached the doorway when she called to him again. "Oh, and Kravitz?"

Fighting down his humiliation, he turned. "Yes, my lady?"

She regarded him seriously for a moment... but then, a slow, mischievous smirk settled on her lips. "Safe, sane, consensual!" 

He nodded, completely red in the skull, before turning and fleeing. Her lighthearted laughter echoed through the Stockade after him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you know that feeling when you put your draft in Ao3 and then forget where you put it and spend like 3 weeks trying to find it before finding it and finishing it like you promised?
> 
> Aka - People asked about Taako, and I aim to deliver.

Taako glanced up from his magazine, ears perking at the familiar sound. “You’re back!” he said, putting the ‘literature’ aside as Kravitz stepped from the portal. “That was fast.” He eyed the reaper over, smile fading as he took in his skeletal form. “Everything… okay?”

“What? Oh-“ His bone buddy’s skeletal form wavered, flesh crawling into existence across it, filling out the rags of his cloak as it shaped to form his usual suit. “Err, yes, she just had some… some information, to pass on to me.”

Taako stared him down, one eyebrow lazily working its way up. “Krav, your ears are red and you won’t look me in the eye. Plus the whole, skel-entrance.” He thumped the couch cushion next to him. “C’mon, tell ol’ Taako what’s shaking.”

Kravitz sat next to him, and Taako spread himself out, settling his head and shoulders in Kravitz’s lap. It was one of his favorite places to be, especially times like now, when his boyfriend’s hands came up to brush through his hair. He snuggled himself in with the breath of a contented sigh. Gods, that was good.

“It’s not really that important,” Kravitz said, gently working a small tangle out of Taako’s hair. “How’s your magazine?” He tilted his head to read the cover. “…Vogue Elf?”

Taako waved his hand, a ghostly mage hand knocking it off and under the couch. “You’re deflecting,” he said. “Seriously, babe, something wrong?

“It’s really not that important,” Kravitz said. His hand came up of its own accord, burying it into Taako’s hair and combing it out with his fingers. Taako hummed approvingly. “Just, ah… business etiquette.”

Taako snorted. “Business etiquette? What, did you curse in the office or something? Offend a lich? Bullshit.” He squinted up at Kravitz, poking his cheek with one finger. “You’re hiding something~” he said, sing-song. “Spill, bone-boy.”

He sighed, smiling fondly despite himself at the goofy nickname, the prodding. Gods, he was cu- oh. Shit. Right.

Taako was frowning at him now. “Something wrong?”

At the moment, he would have done anything to avoid telling Taako about his conversation with his boss… but Taako wasn’t known for letting things go. When he’d set his mind on something, he usually got it. Most of the time it worked out in Kravitz’s favor; after all, he’d been one of the things Taako had set his mind on, and that had quite clearly been to his benefit. This… he couldn’t think of a way he’d get out of the ridicule from this conversation. He needed something to distract the wizard. Something like…

“Taako, really, it’s nothing… Although, she _did_ ask me to pass something on to you.”

That distracted him as well as Kravitz had hoped. His ears shot up, and he lifted halfway out of Kravitz’s lap. “Wait, what? Queenie had something for me?”

“Please don’t call her that,” he sighed, pulling the light blue envelope of cloth from his pocket. “And it’s not from her – Istus passed it to her, to get to you.”

Taako chuckled, sitting up. “Even Istus knows we’re boning, huh?” he asked, not noticing Kravitz’s mortified expression, eyes set on the prize. “Give it here.”

Silently, Kravitz handed it over, then buried his face in one hand as Taako opened it, pulling out an iridescent letter and unfolding it.

Krav kept his face covered as Taako read it… and kept reading it… and continued reading it, silently…

Taako was never this quiet for this long.

Warily, Kravitz peeked over at Taako.

His ears were stuck straight out to the side, something Kravitz had never seen before. His eyes moved, reading and clearly re-reading the letter, brow furrowed in mounting confusion, and Kravitz realized too late _exactly_ what the contents of the letter were, just as Taako’s ears and eyebrows sprang up in understanding.

“Wait.” He scanned over the letter again, looking up at Kravitz. “Wait, so, is she- does that mean she can _hear-?_ ” When Kravitz simply buried his face in his hands again, he pushed, voice pitching up. “Like, when we-?”

“ _Yes_ , Taako, that’s what she means.”

Taako looked like he couldn’t decide whether he ought to be mortified, amused, or irritated, before his face finally split in a sheepish, slanted grin. “Oh man. _Oh man_. How loud do you have to be in bed when the _Gods_ have to tell you to shut up?”

Kravitz just through a pillow at him, and Taako ducked, laughing. “Wait, is that what Queenie called you to-?”

The second pillow hit him in the face with a thump, and Kravitz was saved the rest of that conversation by Taako’s return volley.


End file.
